1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus, and, more particularly to an image generating apparatus that can acquire an image of autofluorescence emitted from a subject according to excitation light having a specific wavelength band and generate an image of the autofluorescence.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope apparatus that can acquire an image of a subject in a specimen and generate an image of the subject is widely used in a medical field and the like in the past. In particular, an endoscope apparatus in the medical field is mainly used in an application in which a user performs treatment such as inspection and observation in a living organism.
As observation generally known as observation performed by using an endoscope apparatus in the medical field, for example, besides normal observation for irradiating white light on a subject in a living organism and acquiring an image of the subject substantially the same as that in visual observation, there is fluorescent observation for irradiating excitation light having a specific wavelength band on a subject in a living organism and acquiring an image of autofluorescence emitted from the subject according to the excitation light.
For example, an endoscope apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-166940 has a configuration that can apply multilateral observation to a subject in a living organism while switching both observation modes of the normal observation and the fluorescent observation described above.